1029384756srsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gezekuli Khagan
Gezekuli Khagan, born Bazar''' '''(c. 905-aft. 962), was the last Khagan of the rump state of Grey Türgesh from 931 until 962. Though he was called Khagan, he didn't have the normal power of one, having the manpower of only a minor Khan. He's known as Khagan due to tradition. Early Life Bazar was the son of Celgin Khagan and was probably born in Grey Türgesh during Yachi Khagan's reign, when his father was a minor Khan in Syganak. His mother, Beslik Khatun, was a Karluk woman. Growing up, he was largely neglected by his father, who was nearly always fighting different enemies with his army. Thus, he never knew how to be a leader, both martially or politically. Many of the Khans within Grey Türgesh saw him as forgettable and unintelligent. Despite this, his father ended up loving him dearly and was happy to pass the Grey Türgeshi Khaganate to him upon his death in 931. Reign When Bazar became Khagan, most of the clans under him splintered off to become independent. Modern historians believe that he was able to hold on to the land in between Yangikent, the capital city, and lake Balkhash. He probably had limited power over Syganak as well. In 933 or 934, the Blue Uyghurs invaded Gezekuli Khagan's lands next to lake Balkhash. This invasion went very well for the Uyghurs, and the local Türgeshi forces offered little resistance. It's unknown how much land was ceded to the Uyghurs. In 938, Gezekuli Khagan won a war against the Tatparids, one of the clans who had broke off at the start of his reign. Though they weren't completely put under Gezekuli Khagan's control, they were made into a tribute state. This victory was short lived though, as the Tatparid clan was taken over by the Bayïrqu clan to the north in the end of 938. Soon after, Gezekuli Khagan declared war against this Bayïrqu clan, invading their land that winter. This campaign seemed to go badly, as he lost a battle against the Bayïrqu clan in January. This war resulted in Syganak being sacked later that year. Despite suffering numerous losses, the war was won by Gezekuli Khagan due to the Bayïrqu clan splitting up, resulting in the Tatparids becoming independent again and Gezekuli Khagan being granted a decent amount of land to the north. By this point Gezekuli Khagan had full power of Syganak, and so he rebuilt it and made it his capital after the end of the Bayïrqu war. In 942, Gezekuli Khagan once again invaded the Tatparids, this time with the campaign going smoothly. The Tatparids were fully conquered. This streak of victories ended when the Torghulids invaded Grey Türgesh. In 943, they sacked the cities of Syganak and Yangikent, and Gezekuli Khagan was forced to flee north to the recently conquered region of Turgay, in the middle of the Asian steppe. Çuçi Khan, a leader under Gezekuli Khagan, disagreed with his liege on what to do about the situation. The two argued, and Çuçi Khan declared himself to be an independent Khagan and the two sides fought over control of Grey Türgesh. By the start of 944, Çuçi Khan had lost and was imprisoned. Seeing an opening in the Torghulid defenses, Gezekuli Khagan invaded Yangikent at the end of 944. This plan worked, but angered the clans to the north, led by none other than Kavalbuz Khagan, the former Khagan of Grey Türgesh who had been kicked out by Gezekuli Khagan's father, Celgin Khagan. This war seemed to end inconclusively, weakening both nations. Yangikent was taken over once again in early 957, this time by the Büri Clan. Soon after, in Torghulid clan took the lands adjacent to Lake Balkhash, further hurting Gezekuli Khagan. The remnants of his Khaganate were absorbed by the Torghulids in 962 and he may have fled to Bügün Kut's court. Family Descent * Baridun * Aydhar Khagan * Celgin Khagan * Gezekuli Khagan Wives and Children Bazar's known wives were: * Terek Khatun * Tograk Khatun * Bulït Khatun * Yïlgan Khatun He had one known son. Category:Characters Category:Melganid Campaign